


Drabble Me a Love Story

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 Drabbles for TVDramaLand an awesome Land Comm.</p><p>This info is applicable to all the drabbles:<br/><b>Fandom:</b> The Closer/Major Crimes<br/><b>Pairing:</b> Brenda/Sharon<br/><b>Prompt:</b> (the title of each "chapter")<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 100 exactly each so 900 total.<br/><b>Warning:</b> n/a</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow these all seem to start with one or the other complaining about something and ending in sexual innuendo.

“You ate the last hoho!” Brenda pouted dejectedly holding up the empty box. 

“It’s your fault, you got me into them.” Sharon defended. 

“And I said you could have some but you weren’t supposed to eat the _last_ one!” Brenda frowned. 

“It’s not like they’re the last ones in the wor-” Sharon bit her lip as she realized her mistake. “Oh.” 

Brenda’s bottom lip quivered and Sharon jumped up from the couch and pulled Brenda into her arms. “Sweetheart, we can look up the recipe and we can learn to make them; it’ll be okay. Okay?”

Brenda sniffled pitifully and nodded.


	2. Winter

“What is wrong with you?” Brenda snapped, rubbing her arms to keep warm. 

Sharon turned around, holding her ski poles. She pushed her goggles up onto her head. “What do you mean?

“It’s _frigid_!” 

“Yes, sweetheart. We’re on a mountain. In winter. In Aspen.” 

“I’ve never seen this much snow in my life.” 

Sharon smirked, “you lived in Russia for two years!” 

Brenda frowned, “I’m making a dramatic point, Sharon, don’t be contrary.” 

“I’ll make you a deal.” Sharon smiled, “come skiing with me today and we’ll snuggle up by the fire and drink cocoa later.” 

“Okay,” Brenda grinned. “Deal.”


	3. Milkshake

Sharon came down the hallway and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She did a double take at Brenda, she narrowed her eye s at her. “Isn’t that your second milkshake today?”

“Mhm, yes, ma’am.” Brenda smiled. 

“I hate you and I hate your figure.” Sharon snorted. 

“No, you don’t. Neither of those statements is true.” Brenda grinned. 

Sharon feigned annoyance before cracking a smile. Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda’s waist, pulling her close. “You may have a point.” 

Brenda captured Sharon’s lips; Sharon deepened the kiss. Sharon pulled back, “oh, god, you taste amazing…”


	4. Getaway

“Let’s take a vacation.” 

Sharon looked up from her computer and narrowed her eyes. “You hate taking time off work.” 

“Yeah,” Brenda shrugged. “I don’t know, I think it’s time for a vacation and besides wouldn’t it be nice to go away? Just the two of us? No distractions.” 

Sharon grinned, “no distractions, I like the sound of that.” Sharon leaned over and captured Brenda’s lips. Brenda grinned and deepened the kiss, slipping her fingers into Sharon’s hair. 

The sound of a ringing cell phone cut through the silence and they separated reluctantly. 

“How soon do we leave?” Sharon asked.


	5. Author's Choice

Brenda blew her nose loudly as Sharon came back into the room with a mug of hot tea. 

“I don’t know how such a little person can make such a big noise.” Sharon smirked, coughing as she settled back down on the couch. 

“Did you bring me a mug of tea?” Brenda asked as Pillow Talk played in the background. 

“You said you didn’t want any.” Sharon said as she sipped her chamomile. 

“I said _maybe_. _Maybe_ I wanted tea.” 

“Honey, a maybe is a _no_.” 

“Will you make me a tea, please?” Brenda pouted and batted her eyelashes sweetly.


	6. Velvet

Sharon fingered the little velvet box in her pocket. She’d been obsessing over what to say, how to say and when to say it for weeks. 

This morning she’d woken up knowing that today was the day. She stepped of the elevator with purpose and strode confidently down the hallway toward the Major Crimes bullpen. 

Brenda was standing near the white board and smiled when she saw her. “Hi, sweetheart.”

Sharon walked right up to her and gave her a kiss before getting down on one knee. She opened the box and smiled, “Brenda Leigh Johnson, will you marry me?”


	7. Oxygen

“Can you breathe like that?” Brenda narrowed her eyes at Sharon who had managed to fold herself in half into the head-to-knee forward bend. 

“Of course,” Sharon breathed out evenly, “It’s relaxing.” 

“Doesn’t look relaxing.” 

Sharon smiled indulgently, “maybe not from where you’re standing.” Sharon lifted herself up. “You ought to try it.” 

“I like kickboxing for my cardio and my relaxation.” 

“Call me crazy but I don’t find being punched in the face very relaxing.” Sharon smirked.

“Well, darlin’, if you do it right you _don’t_ get punched in the face.” 

Sharon grinned. “That sounds like a challenge, Johnson.”


	8. Hope

Sharon looked at Brenda over the top of her glasses when Brenda came in with a fistful of oreos and a tall glass of milk. “If you think you’re getting into this bed with those cookies you’ve got another thing coming.” 

“It’s my bed.” Brenda pouted, breaking off half of an oreo. 

“I don’t want to sleep on cookie crumbs!” Sharon protested, laying her book on her lap and frowning. . 

Brenda smirked coyly, leaning in close to Sharon’s face, their lips almost touching, “and who exactly gave you the impression that I invited you over to sleep?” She purred.


	9. Ink

“ _I_ have a tattoo.” Sharon said, sipping her coffee.

Brenda’s jaw dropped open, “liar.” 

“Hand to god.” 

Brenda frowned. “Show me.”

Sharon scoffed, “modesty forbids.” 

“Proof or it didn’t happen.” Brenda shook her head, “if I don’t see it, I don’t believe it.” 

“Fine…” Sharon stood and made sure the office door was locked. 

Brenda attempted to hide her grin – she hadn’t thought it would be so easy to talk Sharon into show-and-tell. Sharon hiked up her skirt and bent forward a little revealing a peace sign on her bum. 

Brenda laughed. 

Sharon scowled. “It was the 70s. Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [tvdramaland](http://tvdramaland.livejournal.com/) | Family Ensemble FTW


End file.
